


Lighter Than A Feather

by Leblwolf



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec has wings, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Nervous Alec, Other, Pain, Possible Character Death, Possible serious injury, Protective Magnus Bane, Wingfic, Wings, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-12-16 04:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leblwolf/pseuds/Leblwolf
Summary: Alec had come to terms with the fact that he wasn't going to get his wings. Most people got theirs at 18, but Alec, now 22 gets his life flipped upside down when he wakes up one moring to a more than obvious pain in his back. What will happen when a struggling Alec meets Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn?





	1. Chapter 1

Lighter Than A Feather.

 

Alec awoke that morning to feeling warm and irritated. He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, glancing at his reflection as he passed the mirror only to grunt in disgust at his messy and not to mention slightly greasy hair that was sticking up in all directions. He grumbled to himself as he grabbed his toothbrush.

After finishing his morning routine he had started to notice the throbbing pain from in between this shoulder blades. Ignoring the pain and putting it down to yesterdays training session with Jace, Alec left the safety of his room and set off into the institute in search of Izzy.

Alec found her once the fire alarm went off. Making his way into the kitchen he found her rushing around the kitchen with a flaming pan of what he guessed was meant to be bacon. He watched as she dumped the whole pan in the sink while desperately trying to hit the fire alarm with a towel. Alec grumbled and reached up, clicking the fire alarm off and then turned his attention back to his now flustered and frustrated looking sister. "Alec... Before you say anything..." Izzy couldn't finish her sentence before Alec cried out in pain, dropping to his knees and whining at the pain from his back. Izzy rushed to his side, confusion plastered to her face. "Alec! What's wrong?" She asked, wrapping a arm around his back, only to pull it back, a look of disgust and worry on her face as she saw the blood that now coated her hand.

Alec grunted again, leaning onto his hands and knees as another wave of pain washed over him. He looked up at Izzy, his eyes begging for some kind of help. Izzy, to his surprise looks almost happy. "Iz-" He got out before Izzy let out an excited squeak.

"Alec! Its your wings! You're finally getting your wings!" She shouted happily.

Realisation hit Alec like a brick. This was it, he was finally going to get his wings. Most people got their wings at the age on 18. But Alec was now 22 and had long since come to terms that he may never get his wings. The realisation of what was happening filled him with both joy and terror. He remembered when Izzy's wings had come though. He could remember her screams of pain as he rushed into her room, only to find her lying on the floor, as the skin between and around her shoulder blades had began to rip. Izzy's wings were beautiful, a dark brown colour with flecks of light grey. He was always jealous of her wings. Now he was going to get his own...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec lay on his bed, his face buried in his pillow as both Izzy and his mother tried to sooth him. The skin between his shoulder blades had not long since begun to rip, revealing the mass of bone and feather that lay beneath. Alec let out a cry as more of his skin ripped, parting to make way for the wings that lay below. Izzy held his hand, while rubbing soothing circles onto his back, while his mother took a damp rag and washed away the blood that was running down his sides. Alec was sure he had never experienced anything as painful as this before. He wished it would just end already.

Three hours had passed since his wings had begun to break free. Alec could barely keep his eyes open. Izzy had told him that his wings were almost ready to come out, and he hoped they would hurry up. Before he could finish his thought a ripping sound could be heard as his wings broke free of the skin constricting them almost knocking both his mother and Izzy to the ground as they did. Alec screamed like he'd never screamed before, his throat hoarse and dry. His wings flapped around uselessly on his back, knocking over anything in the surrounding area. 

Alec whimpered when he felt Izzy and his mother gently taking his wings and folding them into a comfortable position on his back. With a sigh, Alec relaxed, the sweat and blood dripping down his back now starting to dry. He was almost asleep by the time his mother had finished bandaging up the red raw and ripped skin around his wings. Too tired to lift his head, Alec hoped they would look as beautiful as his sisters. With a soft sigh, he finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lighter Than A Feather

 

Alec awoke a few hours later, the pain in his back reduced to a dull throb. He tried to sit up but found himself unbalanced by the heavy wings that were dragging uselessly along his bed covers. He groaned, reaching for the glass of water that had been left by his bed, most likely by Izzy. He smiled to himself, he was so lucky to have a sister like her.

Looking around he found himself alone, both his mother and Izzy must have left to get some much deserved rest. He sighed softly to himself, standing up on unsteady feet. He wanted to see his wings.

Not quite sure on how to use them yet, Alec headed into the bathroom to try and get a look. Stumbling towards his mirror he gasped. His wings were amazing, dark grey with hints of blue on the tips of his feathers. He smiled to himself, happy that they matched his style. He tried to stretch them out, underestimating the size of his wings and knocking over his shower curtain. He winced at the loud crash and tried to fold his wings back up again, struggling to control them. That was when he heard the bathroom door open and Izzy ran in. "Alec! Are you okay? I heard a crash!" Izzy rambled breathlessly, she must have ran at the sound of the crash. Alec chuckled and tried to spread his wings a little, managing to knock his toothbrush onto the floor, along with everything else on the sink. 

"Look!" He said with a smile, showing Izzy his wings. Izzy smiled, reaching out to stroke the soft feathers.

"You got lucky big bro, your wings are truly beautiful." She said. Taking Alec's hand in hers she walked him out into his room, and then out towards the training room. Confused Alec followed along, surely she wouldn't make him train in his state?

Once they reached the training room Izzy let go of his hand. Moved a few feet away and watched him. "Izzy what are we-" Alec couldn't finish his sentence before Izzy started talking.

"I'm going to show you how to use your wings. I know its early, but you're a quick learner, plus we can't have you knocking everything over." She said with a smile. Alec chuckled and nodded his head, watching Izzy and she slowly opened her wings. Once fully open Alec couldn't help but stare. Her wings were massive, they must have been at least 6 meters wide. Alec looked at his own wings and tried to copy her movements. It took him a while but he finally manage to open his wings to their full size. He gasped slightly, his wings were even bigger than Izzy's, reaching a wingspan of almost 7 meters.

He knew he probably looks ridiculous right now but he couldn't help but smile. He and Izzy spent the whole afternoon training. And by the time they were done most of the institute were asleep. Alec had managed to learn how to move his wings into most of the positions he wanted, but still had trouble getting comfortable with them folded up on his back. Izzy said his wings wouldn't be strong enough for him to fly yet, but told him they would try flapping and seeing if he could knock things over with them tomorrow. 

With a hug from his sister and a muttered "Thank you" Alec headed off to bed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alec awoke the next morning he felt alive. The pain in his back was almost a distant memory and he was excited to use his new wings. He checked his clock and groaned, 7:23am. Izzy wouldn't be awake yet. He grumbled to himself and go up. 

After finishing in the bathroom and getting a much needed shower (not without falling over twice, thanks to his new wings) Alec headed to his wardrobe. He reached for his favourite black sweater and stopped. How was he meant to put it on? Letting out a frustrated sigh Alec grabbed some sweatpants and headed for Izzy's room.

Walking down the hallway he stopped outside of Izzy's room. Feeling bad for waking her. But he couldn't walk around the institute shirtless all day. Swallowing his gilt he opened the door. "Hey... Izzy?" He asked, creeping over to her bed and gently shaking her shoulder.

"A-Alec? What're you doing..?" Izzy asked sleepily. "And, why are you shirtless?"

Alec sighed. "I need your help, none of my clothes will fit..." Izzy couldn't help but laugh. Alec pushed her arm lightly, smiling as well. "Come on Izzy, I cant walk around shirtless all day!" 

Izzy sighed and stood up, "Come on then." she said while walking out of her room. Alec followed her quietly, not wanting to wake the entire institute. 

Izzy lead him to Jace's room and Alec grabbed her arm stopping her. "Iz, what're you doing? Jace is on a mission, he won't be back until tonight." Alec said. Izzy sighed and opened Jace's door.

"I know." She said, walking into Jace's room and heading to his wardrobe, opening it and taking out a grey shirt and handing it to Alec. Alec looked at the shirt and noticed the two large holes in the back. Now understanding he tried to get the shirt over his head, only to stop once the shirt got caught on his wings. He turned to Izzy for help. Only to grumble when he saw her snap a quick photo of him on her phone. Where had she even got that from?

Putting her phone away Izzy walked over to Alec, taking the shirt in her hands and expertly guiding his wings through the holes in the back. Alec stuck his tongue out at her and Izzy laughed. "Come on big bro, we're awake so we might as well train. Alec's face lit up at the idea and Izzy smiled, before leaving Jace's room and walking off towards the training area.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec and Izzy spent the entire morning training, Izzy had taught him how to use his wings to create bursts of air to knock people over in combat. She had also taught him how to use his wings to block attacks and push attackers back. Alec loved every second of it. His wings were like a pair of second arms, and he couldn't wait until he would be able to use them to fly.

After training he took a much deserved shower before heading into the kitchen to get himself some food. He was starving.

Grabbing an apple Alec headed into the heart of the institute, where he found Izzy and his mother talking to a small group of people around a table. Alec walked over and stood next to his mom. She gave him a quick smile before turning her attention back towards the group. Alec zoned out after a while, until he heard the front doors to the institute swing over and saw Jace rush inside, a small red head in his arms and a... a mundane? Following behind him. "Jace! What is he doing here?" Maryse asked, pointing to the young mundane boy.

"I'll explain later." Jace grunted, lifting the girl over his shoulder and making his way to the infirmary.

Not knowing what else to do, Alec grabbed the mundane boy by his arm and dragging him behind, followed Jace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im glad you all like it so far! I just started this and the love I've recived has been amazing! I'm so sorry for any spelling mistakes, hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Lighter Than A Feather

 

Dragging the mundane behind him Alec made his way into the infirmary. He looked around and quickly spotted Jace. He was sat next to the red headed girl, watching over her unconscious form as if the moment he looked away she would vanish. Alec grumbled to himself. Jace had been home a whole five minutes and hadn't even noticed him, or his wings. This girl wasn't even awake and was taking up all of his attention. 

Letting go of the mundane Alec walked over to his parabatai. Reaching out he placed his hand gently of Jace's shoulder. As if someone had flipped and switch, Jace snapped out of his daze and turned to Alec, looking at his for a second before doing a double take. "A-Alec, your wings!" Jace said, hardly hiding his surprise. Alec smiled, spreading them out a little to show off the shiny grey feathers. They looked almost black in the light of the infirmary.

Alec loved his wings, but he had never seen any like Jace's before. Jace's wings were almost golden, like the angel Raziel himself. Jace stood up and wrapped his arms around Alec, their bond grew stronger at the touch. Jace's time away from the institute had been hard. They were hardly ever apart, and the strain that had put on their bond was uncomfortable to say the least. The silence was soon broken by the skinny looking mundane who now stood at the end of the infirmary bed. "Hey.. Uh.. Will she be okay?" He boy asked.

Alec ignored him, turning his attention back to Jace. "What is this 'mundane' doing here? Why did you bring him into the institute?" He asked, trying to keep his tone low.

"Hey! My name is not 'mundane'. Its Simon." The mundane, now named Simon all but shouted. His light brown wings puffing out slightly.

"He followed me here, wouldn't leave her alone. Kind of reminded me of a lost puppy." Jace laughed. Simon pouted, walking over to the girl and looking at her, gently brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"And her?" Alec asked, looking down at the girl with a raised eyebrow. 

Jace sighed. "Her house was broken into. Demons by the looks of things. She could see me Alec. Like, really see. Sharon over there obviously couldn't. But this girl, she could..." Jace said, lost in thought.

"Its Simon..." The mundane boy added. His mouth snapping shut when Alec sent him a look.

"You think she's a Shadow Hunter?" Alec asked softly. All the evidence was there, she even survived the now healing Iratze rune on her neck. He looked at Jace for confirmation. Jace nodded, attention flicking back to her girl. Alec grunted softy, looking back at the mundane. "You need to leave." He demanded. The boy looked shocked.

"I'm not leaving Clary here with you...you strangers. You have to call her mother!" He all but shouted. Alec gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to knock the boy on his ass.

Sensing the others stress, Jace reached out a hand and grabbed Alec's arm. "I'll deal with this. You inform your mom on everything. She's going to be worried." Jace said. Alec nodded and without another word, walked silently out of the room.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alec found his mother dealing with a crowd of people panicking in the main hall. He walked to her side and she let out a sigh of relief. "Alec thank the Angel. Please tell me you know what's going on." Alec nodded once before turning to the crowd. 

"Jace is okay. The girl he brought with him is... is a Shadow Hunter. She doesn't seem to know it, and she doesn't have any runes. I expect you to give her space and not bombard her with questions. The boy will be leaving by tomorrow." He finished, trying to sound as confident as his mom. He was going to be the next head of the institute after all. The crowd broke into a silent murmur and a few gasps could be heard. "That will be all, you're dismissed." Alec added, walking off to find Izzy. He really needed to take his mind off of all this.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He found Izzy in her room, she was sat on her bed, a book in one hand and her phone in the other. "Hey..." Alec said sheepishly as he entered her room. Izzy looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Hey big bro, everything okay?" She asked softly. Alec nodded. 

"Yeah, I just need to take my mind off things, I was wondering if you'd spar with me?" He asked timidly. Izzy smiled and stood quickly, throwing her phone on her bed and ignoring the book that fell onto the floor.

"Sure thing big bro!" She said with a smile and exited her room, heading towards the training area. Alec followed swiftly behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love! I'll try to repsond to all your questions and comments as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry for any mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are interested in what Alec wings look like, click here! http://imgur.com/a/4VkDN !!!ART BY ME PLEASE DO NOT STEAL OR USE FOR YOUR OWN FANFIC OR RP!!! Seriously, nothing is worse than having your art stolen! Please inform me if you find someone else using my work!

Lighter Than A Feather

 

Alec awoke the next morning to Izzy rushing into his room, closely followed by Jace. "Izzy, what's wrong?" Alec asked, wiping the sleep from his eyes, normally he was the first one up, but Izzy looked as awake as ever, sitting on the edge of his bed, her wings puffed out slightly in excitement. Alec sat up and looked at her, what could she possibly so excited about that she had to wake him up at- he looked at his clock- four in the morning!? Alec sighed.

"Well," Izzy said, "You wings have gotten pretty strong..." Jace behind him sent him a knowing smile but Alec was still confused. Cocking his head to the side slightly he looked at Izzy, the unsaid question begging to be answered. "We're going to teach you to fly!" Izzy said, jumping up and wrapping her arm around Jace, who let out a grunt but smiled nonetheless. 

"But what about that 'Clary' girl. We can't leave her and her friend here unsupervised." Alec said, looking at Jace, who's smile dropped slightly. 

"Don't worry big bro! I have Raj looking after them. They'll survive until we get back." Izzy added.

"Then why in the world are we doing this at four am?" Alec groaned, standing up and grabbing one of his new shirts Izzy had kindly bought him. They had holes in the back for his wings to fit, since his old clothes would no longer fit.

"No one is out flying at this time! That means you can't crash into anyone." Jace said with a chuckle.

"I will not be crashing at all." Alec all but pouted. Izzy laughed before grabbing his arm and pulling him out of his room, Jace following closely behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec stood on the top of the apartment buildings. His knees shook a little. They weren't extremely high. But it would be a long fall before he hit the ground. "Izzy... I'm not sure I can do this." Alec muttered, stepping away from the edge. 

Jace grabbed his arms and held him in place. "Alec you've got to learn how to fly at some point. Plus I did not get up at four am for nothing." He said with a small huff of a laugh. Izzy smiled and stepped forward, hugging him before stretching out her wings, like she had when teaching him to glide.

"Spread your wings like this and jump. When you feel you're going too low, flap. It's easy" She said with a smile, stepping away from the edge. Alec gulped, before he could protest he felt the ground disappear from under his feet as Izzy pushed him over the edge of the building.

Alec let out a small scream before stretching out his wings, hoping above all else they would catch the air.

His wings caught perfectly and the soared forward, gliding for a moment before flapping to thrust himself higher into the air. He let out a laugh of joy as he flew, the wind on his face felt amazing. He looked back to see Izzy and Jace following closely behind. "Hey, Jace." He shouted, catching the younger boys attention. "I'll race you." Alec knew he was being childish. But he didn't care. He hadn't felt this alive in years.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." Jace said, flying next to him and gently brushing his wing against Alecs. "I mean you only just learnt how to fly..." Jace deep down wanted to race, but he knew that it could be dangerous if something went wrong on Alecs first flight. 

"Oh come on Jace, you never back down from a challenge. Too scared you're gonna lose?" Alec asked smugly.

"Fine. First one to Brooklyn bridge wins." Jace said, looking back and Izzy, only to see her shake her head. 

"Get set, go!" Alec shouted. Shooting off in front of Jace. 

Jace took off after him, soaring through the air. Jace wouldn't be the one to admit it, but Alec was fast. For his first flight Jace was having trouble catching up. Jace put it down to the fact that although Alec was taller than him, he was slightly lighter. That paired with his large wings made Alec nimble and fast. 

Looking back at Jace Alec decided to test himself. Tucking his wings to his side Alec dived. Jace followed behind, worried that Alec wouldn't pull up in time. "Alec you need to-" Jace's words were cut off as Alec opened his wings, banking sharply to the left and ducking between a couple of skyscrapers. Jace followed, closely on his tail. Alec was good. At first glance you wouldn't be able to tell that Alec had never flown before. They had just rounded a particularly sharp corner when Alec suddenly screamed. Jace watched in horror as Alec fell from the sky, his wing tucked tightly to his side. Jace dive after him. Desperately trying to reach out for his parabatai. He knew he wouldn't be able to reach him in time. Jace pulled up just in time to see him brothers body crash towards the ground...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter guys. I really wanted this one to be just about Alec's flight. I know I know I'm a horrible human xD Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Alec closed his eyes tightly as he fell. The sharp sting of the bullet that ripped through his left wing long forgotten as he plummeted towards the ground. A cry caught in his throat at his body collided with the ground and the world around him went black.

-

He became painfully aware of the throbbing all over his body when he groggily awoke. His mind raced as he looked around him to find himself alone in a dimly lit bedroom. Where the hell am I? He thought as he struggled to raise himself into a sitting position. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Alec hadn't noticed the door opening or the man who entered the room until he was stood next to the bed.

“Uh… W-who are you?” Alec asked quietly as the unnamed man leant over him to inspect his wing.

“I’m the one who fixed up the mess that landed on my roof.” The man said, prodding gently at the bandage covering Alecs left shoulder, quickly retracting his hand as Alec flinched away. 

Alec looked at the man, he wouldn’t really have saved him just to hurt him would he? Alec didn’t think so. “I-I’m Alec. Alec Lightwood…”

“A Lightwood? I haven’t heard that name in a while.” The man said, clearly in deep thought.

“You know of us?” Alec asked tentatively.

“Well of course. Most downworlders know of the killers of our kind. Your family doesn’t take kindly to people like me.” He said.

“You’re a downworlder?” Alec asked, reaching out to the headboard to push himself up, interest sharp in his tone.

“Oh yes darling, not just any downworlder either. I’m High Warlock of these parts. I’m surprised you haven't worked it out yet.” He said, a smile on his lips and he shook his black and golden wings slightly. “I’m Magnus, Magnus Bane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm not dead! And neither is Alec :D I'm sorry for not updating recently but college has been taking up a lot of my time! Anyways I know this is a short chapter but its 11:22pm and I don't think my body will allow me to write more... Hope you enjoyed this chapter! No matter how short it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter! They will get better, I promise! I hope you like it. More to come in the near future :D  
> Please comment suggestions on where I should go with this? And how often I should post?


End file.
